cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Drake
'''Drake '''is the deuteragonist of the episode ''Horse Brothers ''in the cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''He's the captain of the horse army and the older brother of Maximus. When the kingdom was being threatened by the notorious thief, Muddy, Mark calls Drake over to the castle to help defeat Muddy and save the kingdom. Background In the fictional kingdom, Corona, one of the horses in the stables of the castle are shown to be the brother of Maximus. The two lived together and protected Corona whenever there was danger. However, when Tank was defeated and Mark invited Maximus to come and live in the castle, Maximus and Drake had to say goodbye. During Maximus' absence, Drake longed to be reunited with his brother again. Development Drake was inspired by two characters from the ''Tangled ''franchise. One was the brown horses that served as the horses for the guards in Corona. The second character was Axel from ''Tangled: The Series. ''Despite the fact, that he was a villain, Axel's competitive personality along with his dark appearance inspired the storywriter's design for Drake. Personality Drake is a horse who loves to party and has a desire to keep crime at bay in the Disney Kingdom, just like his brother which makes the two extremely close to each other. This also makes them tough and skilled when working together to keep the kingdom safe. Although, the two horses are inseparable, they have opposite personalities. Drake's exuberant and somewhat childish personality can often clash with Maximus' stubborn and determination, such as sparking on-and-off arguments between the two. Unlike Maximus, Drake is very laid-back and knows when to let loose and have fun once in a while. As shown in his debut, he loves throwing parties, listening to loud music, eating pizza and making snide jokes about characters that he considers a "party pooper." Drake's cockiness and cold remarks can often damage his relationship with his relatives, notably Maximus. When he is scolded or punished for his faults, Drake falls into a state of depression and anxiety, believing that he can't fix his mistakes. Through his visit with Maximus and the residents of the castle, Drake began to see the meaning of dignity, respect, self-worth, loyalty and learning to fix your mistakes. Drake reconciles with his brother, restoring their relationship and maturing into an honorable and dedicated captain. Physical appearance Drake is shown to be a muscular horse with brown fur and golden hair, just like Maximus. His casual outfit was a blue shirt and with brown pants. As the captain of the Horse Army, Axel wore silver armor and carried a sword with him. Appearances Disney Adventures Horse Brothers After failing to capture the notorious thief, Muddy, Mark plans to gather up an army of horses who will surround Muddy, allowing the guards to apprehend him. Maximus mentions that he has a brother from Corona who is the captain of an army. Mark orders Maximus to invite him to live in the castle. In the next hour, Drake arrives and says that the army will arrive at the castle tomorrow. Maximus and Drake have some sort of strained relationship as Drake often calls Maximus, "baby brother" which frustrates him. They two share a rather nasty argument during dinner time but is stopped by Mark and Annabelle, who orders everyone to head off to bed. Before Drake heads off to bed, he makes Pascal, an ice cream sundae, symbolizing an act of Drake's ultimate kindness. The next morning, Mark and the gang leaves the castle for work. Drake was left in charge with watching the castle and letting the army into the castle if they come during the day. Later when the wor day was over, Mark and the gang returned home to the castle to discover that it's a massive mess, as it was shown that Drake threw a big, reckless party. The Beast silences the castle but the characters are rudely insulted by Drake and the horse soldiers. It is at that moment that Drake expresses his jealousy of Maximus for living in the Disney Castle after saving the kingdom and calls him a sorry excuse for a Disney character. Angry at Drake for insulting his friend, Rajah slaps him. Surprised by this, Drake leaves the den without saying another word. Maximus goes up to the balcony to talk to him but discovers that Drake has left the castle. Before his quick departure, he left a note saying that he's sorry for his careless actions and that he's returned home to Corona. Later that night, Muddy and two of his henchmen steal the magic wand belonging to Mark. Before the thieves could escape, they encountered BJ and Jennifer who witnessed the theft. Knowing that they can't leave an eye witness, Muddy uses the wand to shrink the guinea pig children and imprison them in a bottle. With the wand in Muddy's possession, this places the kingdom in a high state of peril. Mark orders Maximus to bring Drake and the army back from Corona, so they can help defeat Muddy. In Corona, Maximus manages to talk Drake into helping Mark with saving the kingdom, seeing it as a chance to make up for all of his faults. As Maximus, Drake and the Horse Army travels into the forest, Muddy uses the wand to steal all of the food and gold, levitate buildings and turning them upside down, including the castle, causing Annabelle and the castle to fall out of the tower window and hang on for dear life. As the unofficial king of Disney, Muddy then sentences Mark to death by vaporizing him. Before the sentence could be carried out, Maximus physically confronts Muddy, trying to steal back the wand from him. Drake then jumped into action, where they successfully retrieve the wand. Despite not having the wand, Muddy plans to stab Drake with his sword. With the wand in his hands, Maximus turns Muddy's sword into a banana, which causes his hungry minions to pile up on him, thus saving Drake's life. Maximus uses the wand to undo all of Muddy's evil spells, saving the kingdom and characters in the process. Muddy and his thieves are arrested and imprisoned in the underground dungeon. As a reward for saving the kingdom and finally bringing Muddy to justice, Mark rewards Drake with a medal. Before joining the party, Maximus and Drake embrace each other, officially rekindling their broken bond once and for al.. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Siblings Category:German characters Category:Horses Category:Farm animals Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Captains Category:TV Animation characters Category:Royalty Category:Anti-heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Magic Users Category:European characters Category:Characters in Storybooks